kiddy_contestfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kiddy Contest 2012
Das Finale vom '''Kiddy Contest 2012 '''fand am 27.Oktober 2012 in der Wiener Stadthalle statt und wurde Live auf Puls4 übertragen. 2012 ist das erste Jahr von der Korperation zwischen Puls4 und dem Kiddy Contest. thumb|left|366pxIm Finale standen Joli (12 Jahre), Laura (12 Jahre), Elisabeth (13 Jahre), Ewa Maria (10 Jahre), Julia (11 Jahre), Michelle (11 Jahre), Alex (10 Jahre), Elena (10 Jahre), Saskia (11 Jahre) und Lukas (12 Jahre). Ewa Maria und Joli stammen aus Deutschland, der Rest der Kandidaten aus Österreich. Durch das Finale führte Arabella Kiesbauer. Songliste *„My heart skips a beat“ (Olly Murs feat. Rizzle Kicks) – KC-Titel: „Der Dreckfleck" *„Party Shaker“ (R.I.O. feat. Nicco) – KC-Titel: „Der Lachsack“ *„Call Me Maybe“ (Carly Rae Jepsen) – KC-Titel: „Die Wasserratten“ *„Don´t Think About Me“ (Luca Hänni) – KC-Titel: „Ich könnte nie ein Mädchen sein“ *„Euphoria“ (Loreen) – KC-Titel:„Im Geisterschloss“ *„Ma Cherie“ (DJ Antoine feat. The Beat Shakers) – KC-Titel: „Mein Talisman“ *„Don't gimme that“ (BossHoss) – KC-Titel: „Wandertag“ *„Stronger“ (Kelly Clarkson) – KC-Titel: „Als Küsserkönig bist du Kaiser“ *“Mr. Spielberg " (Julian Le Play) – KC-Titel: „Sommerregen“ *“Dedication to my Ex” (Llyod) – KC-Titel: „Lehrer“ * * * *Finis im Studio - Tag 2 (2012 09 15) Full House bei OPERATOR. Während anderswo Wochenendfrieden herrschte und man die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Sommers genoss, wurde im Tonstudio von Erwin Kiennast & Norman Weichselbaum kräftig gerockt. Vier Finalist(inn)en hatten sich angesagt, um ihre Gesangsparts für den KIDDY CONTEST 2012 aufzunehmen. Elena eröffnete die Sessions und überzeugte mit ihrer Interpretation vom "Lachsack". Während sie unterwegs zum nahegelegenen VSVL-Filmstudio war, wo ein Kamerateam auf die Kids wartete, nahm bereits der "Küsserkönig" Alex vor dem Mikro Aufstellung. Auch er ließ keine Zweifel aufkommen, dass ihm das Singen im Blut liegt. Gerade dieser Titel ist nämlich einer der schwierigsten auf der diesjährigen Songlist, doch für Alex war´s kein Problem. Nach einer kurzen Mittagspause hieß das Motto: "Wandertag". Wirbelwind Julia genoss die Arbeit im Studio und dass gute Klima: "Alle san voi liab do!". Auch Saskia legte schnell ihre Nervosität ab und zeigte Konzentration wie ein Profi. Das Ergebnis: Ein "Dreckfleck", der sich sehen lassen kannWomit nur noch drei Kids den Studiotermin vor sich haben: Michelle aus Vorarlberg und unsere beiden deutschen Mädls Joli und Ewa Maria. Wir freuen uns auf euch! ALEX im Tonstudio JULIA im Tonstudio SASKIA im Tonstudio Finis im Studio - Tag 3 (2012 09 16) Letzte Runde bei den Studiosessions: Am Sonntag hieß es für Joli, Ewa Maria und Michelle "Achtung Aufnahme!". Die drei Mädls standen im OPERATOR-Studio vor dem Mikro, um ihre Songs für den diesjährigen KIDDY CONTEST einzusingen.Alle Drei hatten eine lange Anreise hinter sich: Michelle war mit Familie schon am Vorabend angereist und hatte bei unserem Hotelpartner Airo Tower in Wien-Oberlaa Quartier bezogen, die beiden deutschen Mädchen düsten mit der Frühmaschine von Berlin nach Wien, wo sie das Kiddy-Shuttleservice 40100 direkt ins Studio kutschierte. So unterschiedlich auch die Songs waren, die am Programm standen, so ident war die Leistung: Joli, Ewa Maria und Michelle performten wie die Profis vor dem Mikro!Nun bleiben sie über Nacht in Wien, denn morgen stehen Kostümproben und abends die Kick Off Veranstaltung im Airo Tower am Programm. Einen Nachbericht gibt´s dann am Dienstag auf dieser Page! Semifinalisten * Violetta Zipper (10 Jahre, Wien) - "Der Dreckfleck" * Saskia Bisanz (10 Jahre, Mödling) - "Der Dreckfleck" * Sabina Selimovic (10 Jahre, Purgstall) - "Der Lachsack" * Elena Spoerl (10 Jahre, Wien) - "Der Lachsack" * Michelle Idlhammer (11 Jahre, Nenzing) - "Die Wasserratten" * Siri Kotschnig (11 Jahre, Klagenfurt) - "Die Wasserratten" * Milos Obradovic (11 Jahre, Wien) - "Ich könnte nie ein Mädchen sein" * Lukas Rumpold (12 Jahre, St. Josef) - "Ich könnte nie ein Mädchen sein" * Ewa-Maria Zorn (10 Jahre, Berlin) - "Im Geisterschloss" * Rita Gueli (12 Jahre, Berlin) - "Im Geisterschloss" * Rebecca Karzel (12 Jahre, Langenzersdorf) - "Mein Talisman" * Anna Yaroshevskiy (13 Jahre, Wien) - "Mein Talisman" * Julia Rosenmayr (10 Jahre, Aurolzmünster) - "Wandertag" * Michelle Heher (11 Jahre, Melk) - "Wandertag" * Patrick Netzer (12 Jahre, Silbertal) - "Als Küsserkönig bist du Kaiser" * Alex Baumgartner (10 Jahre, Regau) - "Als Küsserkönig bist du Kaiser" * Laura Heily (11 Jahre, Horn) - "Sommerregen" * Elisabeth Preiss (13 Jahre, Wien) - "Sommerregen" * Mona Strieder (13 Jahre, Gensingen) - "Lehrer" * Joli Francisco (12 Jahre, Berlin) - "Lehrer" thumb|center|338 px Gewinner Siegerin vom Kiddy Contest 2012 war Michelle Idlhammer. thumb Stargast '''Stargast '''beim '''Kiddy Contest 2012 '''war Daniele Negroni. thumb|(C) by Florian Wiesner Kategorie:Kiddy contest 2012 Kategorie:Kiddy Contest 2012